One Bed, Two Boys, Lotsa Shmex
by Kitty-Kat-Gone-Bad
Summary: Vanitas and Riku decide to have a wild night because..well...why the hell not? Vanitas/Riku Vaniku


_Godammit! Stop grunting like that! You're turning me on too much!_

The feeling of the man above him moving in and out, in and out, and at such a demanding rate had Riku clinging to the sheets, grinding his teeth and pushing back against the man's hips, meeting him with each harsh thrust.

Riku wouldn't even try to deny it; he loved it rough. And right now, with the raven grunting as he entered Riku again and again, his fingers leaving bruises over Riku's hips and his chest heaving with the effort to _just keep going,_ Riku couldn't imagine there was anybody who could fuck rougher than Vanitas.

Vanitas thrusted into him, his thick erection hitting _that spot_ dead on every time, and just as Riku was about to reach his climax Vanitas stopped; fully lodged in Riku's wonderful ass and panting like a crazed whore on top of him.

"Arrrnnnggg!" Riku let out a strangled moan. "Why the fuck did you stop!?" Riku's head collapsed back onto the pillow, his thighs quaking from the sheer intensity of this bedroom brawl. He gripped the sheets tight between his hands, because Vanitas wasn't moving, just panting, looking, his golden gaze fixed on Riku's flushed face and his spread legs, his throbbing, neglected dick and his eyes, so full of sexual frustration, begging Vanitas to just _do something._

"I'm far from done yet, Ku-Ku," Vanitas sneered that intolerable nickname, yet somehow Riku still managed to be completely turned on by the velvet sensation that voice rippled over him. "I can't have you cumming yet, now can I, baby?"

Vanitas pulled out.

_Damn that fucker!_ Riku punched the mattress in frustration. His head on the pillow, silver tresses spread over the cotton and his eyes closed, trying to breathe through the wait, before his eyes flew open, sitting up abruptly and shoving his hands into thick, raven locks as his dick was swallowed by the most fantastically, warmest cavern he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

Vanitas wasn't much of teaser, Riku had learnt that quickly. He did things fast, rough and with incredible skill. Riku looked down at the raven deep-throating his member, his nose pushed into curly, silver hair and his throat swallowing around the tip again and again, Riku mewling above him as his toes curled and his fingers clawed at Vanitas' scalp.

And he didn't stop. He just kept sucking. Riku threw his head back, not giving a fuck about how quickly he knew he was coming to the edge, just caving into the raw _want,_ pure _desire_ and the aching _need_ he had for the man between his legs.

"Oh man baby," Riku let his voice drip with the lust he knew was coursing through his veins, "you are going to be the death of me." Vanitas just moaned around his dick in response. Then Vanitas stopped, pulled back and looked up at Riku's face. He pushed Riku back down into the bed sheets, Riku grunting with the sudden weight on top of him as Vanitas' hips found his own, his chest layed on top of his and his mouth was suddenly very involved with a very hot, very _steamy, _very sensual kiss. Their tonges danced together inside Riku's mouth, then inside Vanitas', then back inside Riku's, their continual fight for dominance a never ending struggle, all the while Vanitas' hips harshly grounding down on Riku's, providing sexual pleasure on every part of Riku's body Vanitas could reach.

Vanitas' fingers were in Riku's hair, his hand locked at the base of his neck in the sweat-soaked locks he found there, using a combination of his strength and his grip to hold Riku in place; unlike Riku really wanted to go anywhere.

Riku pulled back, saliva coating his lips, making them shine with moisture, panting hard and gasping in the very much needed air Vanitas seemed to be determined to deprive him of.

"Get back inside me, and finish the job," Riku hissed, Vanitas eyes only narrowing in a slightly more silkier look, placing one last hot kiss on Riku's lips before lifting himself up and getting back into position.

Before Riku could brace himself for the thick intrusion that he knew was coming, he felt himself rolling, his face suddenly smooshed into the pillows he had only a few seconds ago, been lying comfortably on top; the word 'comfortably' being used lightly. His hips were tugged up, his thighs suddenly alive with pleasure as Vanitas played with what he found between them while Riku gathered his thoughts.

He realised what Vanitas had done, what he was about to do, what he wanted, and let out a moan so loud Vanitas stopped playing so he could take in the wonderful sound.

Riku braced himself on his elbows, feeling Vanitas' erection prodding at his entrance in warning, before slamming right into him and, not even stopping to wait for Riku to adjust, he continued to thrust.

Their moans ricocheted off the walls, Riku's hands clenched in the sweaty sheets and Vanitas' chest glued to Riku's back, as he continued to pound into him. Riku saw stars, felt the harsh bites and sucks on his shoulders, continued to push back against those demanding thrusts, not wanting to stop for anything.

"I'm going to let you cum now, Baby," Vanitas kued into Riku's ear, the raven's face buried into his hair and lips tracing the silver's lobe. "I'm going to let you scream my name, have your beautiful juice spilled all over my hand and onto the sheets. I'm going bury myself inside you so deep you'll still feel me months from now, when your horny as fuck, and want me all over again."

Riku just groaned loudly in response. Because everything Vanitas just said was completely true. He couldn't remember a time when he had known this man and not wanted him. Not wanted that gorgeous chest pressed up against him like it was now, not wanted his hot breath in his ear like it was now, not wanted the thrusts pounding into his hole like it _definitely _was now.

"Cum for me _now."_ And with one final thrust, hitting that spot right where it counted, Vanitas shouted in pleasure, Riku crying along with him, and true to his words, Riku's cum was all over Vanitas' hand, leaking onto the sheets and spreading all over his own dick where Vanitas' hand was firmly placed.

Vanitas' own cum filling Riku's ass, the white, hot liquid making Riku feel totally disgusting and yet totally _sated_ all at once. It was some time before the two men stopped moaning, before their sounds died down to just their panting, as they held their position, Riku's faced pressed into the matress, Vanitas' face pressed into Riku's hair.

But eventually, Vanitas managed to heave himself up, pull out of Riku so they could both collapse side by side onto the dirty sheets, panting some more with each other, while they drifted off to sleep, to remember what they had just done and wake up so they could do it all over again.


End file.
